Burst Into Song
by InuKagFan1221
Summary: A spell has been cast onto the members of the Inu-tachi, making them express their true feelings through song. Secrets will be revealed and status' of friendships will change... (Inu/Kag and M/S pairings)
1. Just an 'Ordinary Day'

Burst into Song  
  
Chapter 1: Just an 'Ordinary Day'  
  
  
  
Hey! I, the author, would like to thank you for looking at my fic. It's  
  
probably no good, but please read and review!  
  
Summary: A spell has been cast onto the members of the Inu-tachi,  
  
making them express their true feelings through song. Secrets will be  
  
revealed and status' of friendships will change...(Kag/Inu and San/Mir  
  
pairings)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha (Kagome does), or any other characters  
  
from the original story. Kitsune is my own character, so I do own her, but I  
  
also don't own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. Basically, I  
  
own nothing except the clothes on my back, and my little imaginary  
  
person...how sad...  
  
Key:  
  
"Wassup, my homies?!" are spoken words  
  
'Damn, she's fine!' are thoughts  
  
[Miroku is such a bishie!!!] are my little stupid comments  
  
ON WITH THE STORY...  
  
The group had settled down for the night and not a sound was to be  
  
heard as the soft caresses of sleep took everyone into it's depths. But this  
  
was an unnatural sleep. Kitsune (the kitsune demon) sighed greatly, for  
  
she really didn't want to interfere in their personal affairs, but it was  
  
necessary, they weren't going anywhere on their own! She was talking, of  
  
course, of the groups lack of courage in telling each other how they really  
  
felt. She had just finished spreading an even coating of sleeping powder  
  
onto the travelers so that even the hanyou was fast asleep. She started to  
  
chant, "As the bonds of time loosen, we learn to express ourselves. Song  
  
will come to thine lips to finally show how ye feel, especially toward the  
  
ones with more than a little importance in thine eyes." She had a beautiful  
  
voice, and the wind seemed to whisper in the trees as if begging for her to  
  
keep singing. She nodded, as if acknowledging her tasks competition. 'I  
  
did a good thing tonight, maybe now things can progress and move  
  
forward with them now.' She had been keeping an eye on the little  
  
collection of misfits ever since she discovered her beloved Shippou was  
  
with them. Kitsune, you see, was Shippou's mother, but she couldn't care  
  
for him due to the threat she had received from a member of the wolf  
  
demon tribe; she had to leave their happy little family so they wouldn't be  
  
killed along with her. She was to be exterminated for a crime she had  
  
committed against the tribe, the vixen used her powers to kill a wolf  
  
demon. He had been threatening her, but she was blamed anyway, so she  
  
had to flee for her life with her mate and kit. Soon, she decided it would  
  
be safer for them if she left, so without a good-bye, she left one night.  
  
She was still running from the tribe, and hopefully they wouldn't find her  
  
this time, but still, she stayed well away from Shippou, lest he see her  
  
and try to come after her; it was better for him this way. Plus, these  
  
people had taken such good care of him, so she knew he was safe and  
  
protected. She walked away and disappeared into the forest, proud of  
  
what she had accomplished.  
  
On the warm and sunny summer morning, in the middle of nowhere  
  
[they always seem to be in the middle of nowhere to me! ;) ], InuYasha  
  
opened one eye to survey his surroundings. He saw that everyone else  
  
was already up and getting ready for the walk ahead. Wait a second,  
  
everyone else up before InuYasha?! 'That's not like me, I usually don't  
  
sleep in! Ah well, better hurry and get ready, we have to find the shards!'  
  
[Isn't it just like him to have a one track mind? The shards seem like all  
  
he ever thinks about! Ehem, except for the love triangle he's in, I guess he  
  
thinks about that too...] He jumped down from the tree he was sleeping in  
  
and landed at Kagome's feet. She jumped a bit in surprise, as she was  
  
looking over at Sango at the time, but visibly relaxed when she saw it was  
  
just him. "I'm hungry, make me ramen!!!" [lol, InuYasha and his ramen!]  
  
He demanded that she make him his favorite snack.  
  
"ARG! InuYasha, you do know how to make it yourself, you know!  
  
Help yourself! I shouldn't have to serve you!" Kagome argued, stamping  
  
her food for good measure with an angry glare on her face. 'Honestly! He  
  
insults me all the time and then has the nerve to demand I make him  
  
ramen! He's over-protective, argumentative, violent, overbearing, sweet,  
  
kind, caring...WAIT! What am I thinking? I was supposed to be listing BAD  
  
things! Good work, brain!' [can't you just TASTE the sarcasm?] Yeah, she  
  
had it bad for said over-protective, violent, half dog demon. 'Too bad he  
  
prefers resurrected-walking-clay-pots to living women!' [sorry, I hate  
  
Kikyou, so she may die in this fic. Just a warning Kikyou-lovers!]  
  
Sango looked over at the pair who were arguing about weather or not  
  
Kagome (a.k.a. "the bitch" according to InuYasha) should cook for him  
  
("when you are perfectly able to do it yourself!" as stated by Kagome). The  
  
antics were to be expected by now, as skirmishes happened often. She  
  
turned her attention to "her" Houshi. She liked calling him that in her  
  
mind, even though she had "no chance" with him. [little does she  
  
know...heh heh...] Ah, she loved him, despite his hentai actions. 'I wish he  
  
would look at me like I look at him, but he just sits there meditating just  
  
like every other ordinary day.' He was looking straght up, admiring the  
  
patterns the clouds worked against the blue sky. All of a sudden, she  
  
started to feel all tingly, and she couldn't control her voice anymore. She  
  
poured all of her feelings of pain due to her "unrequited love" into a song  
  
she'd never even heard before.  
  
"Just a day, just an ordinary day,  
  
Just trying to get by.  
  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy,  
  
But he was looking to the sky.  
  
And as he asked if I would come along,  
  
I started to realize,  
  
That everyday he finds just what he's looking for,  
  
Like a shooting star, he shines,  
  
He said 'Take my hand, live while you can,  
  
Don't you feel your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?'  
  
And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words,  
  
Though they did not feel, for I felt what I had not felt before,  
  
And you'd swear those word could heal, and,  
  
As I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine,  
  
And I know he's no stranger, for I feel I've held him for all of time,  
  
And he said 'Take my hand, live while you can,  
  
Don't you feel your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?'  
  
Please come with me,  
  
See what I see,  
  
Touch the stars for time will not flee,  
  
Time will not flee, can't you see?  
  
Just a dream, just an ordinary dream,  
  
As I waken back,  
  
And that boy, that ordinary boy,  
  
Wasn't all in my head.  
  
Did he ask if I would come along?  
  
It all seemed so real.  
  
But as I looked to the door, I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
  
And he said 'Take my hand, live while you can,  
  
Don't you feel your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?  
  
In the palm of your hand'  
  
Just a day, just an ordinary day,  
  
Just trying to get by.  
  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy,  
  
But he was looking to the sky..."  
  
Through out the song she moved passionately while singing from her  
  
very heart. She looked ta Miroku the whole time, and this time he was  
  
looking back. So was everyone else, with shock written clearly all over  
  
their faces. [well, she did just burst into sond all of a sudden!] "S-Sango?"  
  
Kagome tentatively ventured, "WOW."  
  
Miroku just sat in shock, staring at the pleading look in her eyes that  
  
portrayed an 'almost' unasked question. 'Was she singing about me? For  
  
me? ...I think so... Does she love me? I don't know. Do I love her? Oh  
  
kami, I do, don't I?!' Silently shaking himself free of his stupor, his face  
  
returning to the calm expression he almost always wore. Slowly, he walked  
  
to Sango smiled slightly, took her hand and lead her into the forest so  
  
they could talk in private.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
AHAHA! I'm so evil. Cliff-hanger, so I guess you'll just have to wait until I  
  
update again! PLEASE REVIEW! Many more chapters coming soon! 


	2. Losing Grip' on Reality

Burst into Song  
  
Chapter 2: 'Losing Grip' on Reality  
  
Hey! I, the author, would like to thank you for looking at my fic. It's  
  
probably no good, but please read and review!  
  
Summary: A spell has been cast onto the members of the Inu-tachi,  
  
making them express their true feelings through song. Secrets will be  
  
revealed and status' of friendships will change...(Kag/Inu and San/Mir  
  
pairings)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha (Kagome does), or any other characters  
  
from the original story. Kitsune is my own character, so I do own her, but I  
  
also don't own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. Basically, I  
  
own nothing except the clothes on my back, and my little imaginary  
  
person...how sad...  
  
Key:  
  
"Wassup, my homies?!" are spoken words  
  
'Damn, she's fine!' are thoughts  
  
[Miroku is such a bishie!!!] are my little stupid comments  
  
ON WITH THE STORY...  
  
While Sango and Miroku talked in hushed voices a few yards away in the forest, InuYasha and  
  
Kagome were left to recover from shock by themselves. InuYasha was the first to come beck to his  
  
senses. "Well, that was unexpected. I wonder what posessed her to do that?"  
  
"I-I don't know! But...wow..." Kagome said with admiration. "I wish I could sing like that!"  
  
She started to wonder what it would be like if she was the singer in a band, while walking away. She  
  
was totally oblivious to the fact that she was, indeed, walking away and to InuYasha's bemused glance.  
  
'I'll let her think for a while,' he thought, 'she looks so cute while she's thinking of the future. Wait, did  
  
I just say she was cute? No, she can't be! I love Kikyou! Right?' While InuYasha struggled with his  
  
doubts, Kagome continued to daydream. 'If I was in a band, I would call it Shikon Jewel, and I'd be  
  
the lead singer, or a singer anyway...' She stopped when she realized she was totally lost. Suddenly,  
  
she felt an evil presence. "Kikyou..." She said quietly.  
  
"Very perceptive, young copy, but not smart enough to survive my next attack!" With that,  
  
Kikyou sent an arrow whizzing in Kagome's direction. Kagome dodged, but she wasn't fast enough to  
  
fully evade the attack and the arrow gave her a deep gash on her stomach. She fell back, bleeding  
  
profusely, as she stared in shock at Kikyou. 'She tried to kill me, she really tried to kill me...' Kikyou  
  
spoke again jarring Kagome from her thoughts. "You may have dodged, but you are still wounded  
  
deeply. You cannot escape. Even if you did, InuYasha would still come to me if I asked, even if you  
  
were in front of him bleeding to death." She said it calmly, the stoic look never leaving her face nor  
  
showing a trace of emotion. "He loved me, and only sees you as me. Now die so I can drag him to hell!  
  
I only need him to make his wish and then I'll be free of the burden of that cursed stone! I'll be free!  
  
And then I can kill him! Heh heh heh... You can't win. Even if you get away, he'll never believe his  
  
'beloved Kikyou' said such things!" Kagome felt tears building behind her closed eyelids. She ran, ran  
  
faster than she ever had. She had to see InuYasha. He would believe her, he had to! For the sake of his  
  
life! She could care less about her own, which was slowly trickling away through the injury she had  
  
received, but it didn't matter, InuYasha was all that mattered.  
  
"InuYasha! Inu...!" Kagome collapsed into his arms, holding him tight as she passed out from  
  
lack of blood.  
  
"Kagome?! What happened?! Oh, crap, that's a fucking deep wound...from an arrow!  
  
Kikyou! But, I can't leave Kagome... She needs me..." He pried her off of him, and began to clean and  
  
dress her wound gently. 'I can't stand to see my Kagome in such pain...' "It's okay, koibito, it'll be  
  
alright..." He whispered comforting words to her, hoping to calm her, as she was lashing out in fear  
  
even in her sleep. 'Wait, 'my Kagome'?! 'KOIBITO'?! It can't be that I actually... love her? No!  
  
Well, maybe... Ah, hell yes! I do! I LOVE MY KAGOME!!!' He pulled her gently onto his lap and  
  
held her in a tight embrace. She let out a soft sigh, but then, as if remembering something, started to  
  
thrash about. He put his hand to her forehead gently, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. It was.  
  
'Ah, crap, she has a fever, she's having fever nightmares. I can't help her in her dreams! I feel so  
  
helpless!'  
  
"... no!... INUYASHA!... you... must... believe... me!... Kikyou... arrow... try... kill... me!...  
  
help... me... save... me... Kikyou no love... betray... INUYASHA!" Kagome was crying and shouting  
  
so hard, he though she would hurt herself. InuYasha was so surprised at the words that came out of her  
  
mouth next, they were shouted clearly and distinctly, with desperation etched into her panicked voice.  
  
"I love INUYASHA! Must save INUYASHA! Only... thing... that... matters... must... save... him...  
  
Kikyou will betray InuYasha! ... must warn... HURRY!... PLEASE BELIEVE ME!!!" She was crying  
  
so many tears, that he feared she would drown in her own sorrow. Could what she said be true? 'She  
  
can only speak the truth, Kagome doesn't lie, especially not in sleep.' He did the only thing he could  
  
think of to calm her. He kissed her softly on the lips, but soon poured all of the emotion he was feeling  
  
into it. He told her how sorry he was she was hurt, and how he believed her, and how much he loved  
  
her. All in a single kiss. [don't you love waff? This is my first time writing it too!] She shifted in his arms,  
  
and started to slowly respond to the kiss. He pulled back almost instantly, blushing like mad, but still  
  
was concerned for her.  
  
"You're awake!" He couldn't help it, he pulled her into a giant hug. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm  
  
so, so, sorry, Kagome... I promise I'll never let anything happen to you again..." She was surprised, but  
  
she hugged him back with the passion that was unique to her. Still crying, she chocked out the words  
  
she wanted to say.  
  
"That's a funny thing to promise," she said with a small smile, "Then no good or bad things will  
  
happen to me, nothing would happen, how boring!" She said with a laugh.  
  
"There's my Kagome." InuYasha tousled her hair playfully, "Are you alright?" He looked down  
  
at the bandage he had hastily put onto her to stop the bleeding. All of a sudden her face turned pained  
  
as she clung to him as if frightened he would disappear. She started to cry again, remembering the  
  
traumatic events with Kikyou as sobs wracked her body.  
  
"I'm sorry, so sorry! You don't deserve this pain!!!" She told him.  
  
"I don't deserve what?" InuYasha asked confused.  
  
"...Kikyou did this to me... Please don't hate me! I didn't attack her, I swear!" She didn't want  
  
to make him mad at her because Kikyou did this to her.  
  
"Shhh... I know, it's not your fault... I don't hate you..." He said soothingly.  
  
"She said.... things... that shouldn't have been said... It hurt! What she said hurt my heart worse  
  
than any arrow could! She said... said... I can't say it... it'll make you hurt too, I don't want you to be  
  
hurt anymore..." She said in a soft voice. He was shocked, she card about him that much? 'So much  
  
that she'll bear emotional and physical pain just so I'm not hurt? That means...a lot to me...Maybe she's  
  
the one for me? She said she loved me, but she wasn't conscious, so she doesn't know it...maybe it  
  
wasn't true? No, Kagome doesn't lie. I have to think a lot. But first, let me get the story straight.'  
  
"It's okay Kagome, I don't ever want to see you hurt either. You can tell me, I wont be mad."  
  
He kissed her gently on the forehead, taking all speech out of her grasp for the moment, and she  
  
blushed prettily. Still crying, she told the story, InuYasha getting angrier and angrier at Kikyou for  
  
causing his sweet Kagome so much pain. [by the way, Sango and Miroku are in the next village over,  
  
and are oblivious, you'll see what they've been up to in the next chapter.] She clung to him, and he  
  
rubbed her back and stroked her hair comfortingly, but knew he had to get Kikyou. He broke out of  
  
her embrace, even though she begged him not to leave her. "I have to see Kikyou."  
  
"InuYasha, I just can't understand you. One moment you're so mean, the next you're so  
  
caring. One second I'm looked down upon for being less perfect than Kikyou, the next you tell me it's  
  
okay and that I'm nothing like her, and that that's a good thing. You always go running to her, and not  
  
me! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? Can't you tell that I'm losing grip and you're  
  
tearing my heart apart! I know you go to see Kikyou because you love her, but  
  
she's dead, she doesn't love you! She just wants you to make your wish...and then  
  
she'll...eliminate...you. I keep asking myself, 'why should I care?' but it's simple, it's because I love  
  
you." Suddenly, the spell took control of her and she got up out of his embrace. Under his shocked  
  
gaze, she walked a short distance away, and started to sing a sing about how torn she was, and how  
  
she couldn't help losing her grip on reality.  
  
"Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?  
  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real.  
  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you, why'd you tun away?  
  
Here's what I have to say.  
  
I was left to cry there, waiting outside there,  
  
Grinning with the lost stare, that's when I decided,  
  
Why should I care?  
  
Cause you weren't there when I was scared, I was so alone.  
  
You, you need to listen,  
  
I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip,  
  
And I'm in this thing alone.  
  
I'm I just some chick you place beside you, to take somebody's place?  
  
When you turn around, can you recognize my face?  
  
You used to love me, you used to hug me, but that wasn't the case,  
  
Everything wasn't okay.  
  
I was left to cry there, waiting outside there,  
  
Grinning with the lost stare, that's when I decided,  
  
Why should I care?  
  
Cause you weren't there when I was scared, I was so alone.  
  
You, you need to listen,  
  
I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip,  
  
And I'm in this thing alone.  
  
Crying out loud, I'm crying out loud.  
  
Crying out loud, I'm crying out loud.  
  
Open your eyes, open up wide.  
  
Why should I care?  
  
Cause you weren't there when I was scared, I was so alone.  
  
Why should I care?  
  
Cause you weren't there when I was scared, I was so alone.  
  
Why should I care?  
  
If you don't care then I don't care,  
  
We're not going anywhere.  
  
Why should I care?  
  
Cause you weren't there when I was scared, I was so alone.  
  
Why should I care?  
  
If you don't care then I don't care,  
  
We're not going anywhere..."  
  
She was crying lightly during the whole song, but it didn't cause her beautiful voice to hitch a  
  
bit. InuYasha was shocked to say the least, and so surprised she could sing with so my raw emotion.  
  
Wait, sing? Why was everyone singing lately? It was so strange, but he could ponder it later, not he had  
  
to handle Kagome. "K-Kag-" He was cut off as she walked lightly over to him and gently pressed one  
  
finger to his lips. She smiled slightly, but it was a sad smile and slowly shook her head.  
  
"When you've had a chance to think, and have come to a decision, I'll be waiting in my time. I  
  
can understand how strange this might seem. Don't follow me right away, both you and I will regret it...  
  
Goodbye, InuYasha, for now, or maybe for forever..." She was still crying softly, but smiling. Perhaps  
  
she felt better, finally having her feelings out in the open. She walked away without looking back, until  
  
she had reached the Bone-Eaters Well. She looked back sadly, waved, and fell backwards into the  
  
blackness.  
  
"Kagome!" 'I have to get her, I have to tell her! I love her, not Kikyou! But... she doesn't want  
  
to see me... Kagome! How do I get through to you!' He ran off to the well, Kagome would have to  
  
talk to him, she had to, he had to tell her!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Ahaha! Good cliffy, huh? The next chapter will be Sango and Miroku, and the one after that will be  
  
InuYasha and Kagome. I'm kind of splitting them apart for a reason, you'll see why later ;) 


End file.
